1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of headgear combined with eyeglasses, and more particularly to a novel cap having pivoted eyeglasses downwardly depending from the cap having either a position in front of the wearer's eyes or in a storage position out of the wearer's line of sight.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to wear headgear, such as a cap, helmet or the like, which includes a crown and a forward projecting bill or visor. The bill or visor is intended to shade the wearer's eyes and face and is in a fixed position with respect to the crown. To further protect the wearer's eyes, eyeglasses are sometimes worn which bridge the nose of the wearer and include ear pieces which extend from opposite ends of the eyeglasses past the sides of a head to hook about the wearer's ears. The cap and the eyeglasses are separate items and may be worn together or may be worn independently since there are no attachment means or communication devices between the two articles. Some previous attempts have been made to combine the eyeglasses with the headgear by using clips or pins to detachably connect the eyeglasses to some portion of the headgear. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with these prior devices, which stem largely from the fact that clips are not permanently attached to the headgear and may readily fall or be knocked from their mounting on the headgear. Also, the clip or pins maintain the eyeglasses in a fixed position with respect to the user's eyes so that there is no positionable movement of the glasses from one location or position to another.
Still other problems have been encountered when attempting to permanently connect a pair of eyeglasses to the headgear whereby the attachment fixture may be incorporated into the construction of the headgear and yet the eyeglasses may be detachably connected therewith. Problems have been encountered when trying to maintain the eyeglasses in an operative position so as to be effective with respect to protection of the user's face or eyes.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel combination of headgear and eyeglasses wherein a permanent fixture interconnects the two articles so that the eyeglasses will have an operative position in front of the user's eyes and a non-operative or storage position out of the user's line of sight.